Red Rose
by Royal or Rebel
Summary: After leaving the clutches of her parents, Rosabella Beauty has to attend a prestigious school. She is very excited to take the throne and meet her prince. How will she react to find that the school's most popular and boastful jock ,Daring, turns out to be her beast?


Rosabella Beauty watched as the carriage sped off into the distance. A stream of tears left her eyes. It was decided by her parents that she would leave their clutches and attend this private school. Unwillingly, Rosabella gradually towed her luggage behind and stepped onto the quad. She locked eyes with an enormous building. It looked as if it were straight out of a fairytale. Glancing back one last time, Rosabella walked the steps to the castle-like school.

Laughter and noise filled her ears. Compared to my village at home this school would be considered quieter. Hauling her luggage, she briefly took a look at her crumpled schedule. "Floor one, room eleven", Rosabella recited. The anxious feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. What if her roommate was just awful? Rosabella could feel her palms begin to sweat. She steadily passed each group of people chattering about what they did for summer and the latest _what's in for the season._ Rosabella rounded the corner to find this separate area. She passed by some doors looking carefully at the dorm numbers written in the perfect cursive.

"Room eight-no."

Rosabella paused letting out a breath of air, making it to her assigned dorm. "Room eleven", she bit her lip and placed a hand on the knob, "here I go!"

The room was neatly decorated. One side was garnished with posters of slippers and a wooden "A" embellished with natural hand painted flowers. As Rosabella gotten further into the room, a taller girl with strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid, stood over her luggage. Her emerald green eyes locked with Rosabella's dark brown eyes. She hoisted herself from her knees and brushed her pretty floral print dress off. She held out her hand. The ends of her lips curled into a smile.

"I'm Ashlynn. Ashlynn Ella!" I reached my hand out to meet hers. Judging by the nature décor, this girl was possibly a nature enthusiast. Takes one to _meet_ one.

"I would be Rosabella-"

"Beauty?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

She chucked as she sat on her bed, "You look like you could be related to a friend of mine. Do you happen to know Briar by any chance?"

I knew absolutely nothing. "I don't think I recall having a relative here."

"Oh! You just looked a _bit_ similar to someone I know. "

I faintly smiled and began making my way to my side of the room. This Ashlynn girl was really genial. I hoped someday I could officially call her a friend.

* * *

Daring Charming finished pacing around the field. This week would be dreadful. Between classes and football there would always be business Daring needed to attend.

"You need to chill", Hunter Huntsman grabbed his shoulder giving Daring a reassuring look, "take a look at the list again."

Daring pulled the folded list from the pocket of his letterman jacket. This time he surveyed word for word. "Yep. Coach wants me as the as quarterback."

Hunter shook his head and looked baffled, "So?"

Daring walked alongside the bleachers. Didn't Hunter know Daring wasn't _always_ good at making decisions. There was a time that he had drank the day before school last year and ended up going to class with a monster hangover the next day.

"So...That's a big reward. Everyone knows how difficult the position is", Daring huffed.

"I've been playing left tackle since sophomore year and you don't hear me complain. Besides you're a valuable player and helped us win the playoffs. No wonder coach moved you up two ranks."

Daring slouched down and took a waterfall from his thermos. He reflected on what Hunter said. He began to reminisce on the times he made Ever After High proud for winning the trophies. He began feeling assertive now that he had been evoked.

"C'mon! I still have to get packed", Daring stringed up and caught up with Hunter at the end of the sideline.

* * *

Rosabella had just finished decorating her side of the room. Everything was tidy, but no matter how much she'd try to give it a snug feeling, it would never be home.

Her plans for the next few days would be listening to audible eBooks. Ashlynn just left and had offered Rosabella to come with her. She was flattered, but sadly declined. Often times when she felt so wretched she would just listen to nature's beauty on Sound Oasis. The more Rosabella thought about it, the more she became a slight curious to what was going on. She reached down beneath her bed and pulled a pair of brown Jodhpur boots that she'd worn earlier.

As she exited the dorm, she had found herself in the quad again. This time it had been packed with students of different grade levels. She made her way over to a secluded part of the courtyard. She had been to many preparatory schools before, but none of them seem to have more cliques than this. Just ahead she could see a girl with a dark hoodie on her head walking toward the area Rosabella was at. She looked pretty from afar, but even prettier up close. Rosabella noticed her eye color was tad unusual, but unique. She took a seat next to Rosabella, making little to no eye contact.

"You new 'round here?" The mysterious girl asked. She still had her focus on the rest of the giggling people from the school.

"My family travels a lot- _no!"_

There was an awkward silence between them. The commotion from ahead came back to me. Rosabella suddenly became tense. She stared down at her feet and continued to listen to the group's of people in the distance.

"If you mind me asking, why did you come to this snobby, prestigious school? It runs off status and money", her face fell, "all Grimm cares about is everyone doing what the script tells us."

Rosabella bit her lip. She knew her parents wanted her to follow her story, but she was doing just fine at the school back at her village. However, she was excited to take the throne, but that doesn't mean she never had doubts. Rosabella had for a time when she was younger being vacillated if she wanted a prince or not. She always thought boys would give her cooties.

"My parents wanted me to have a superior education."

Just as she opened her mouth a very lusty, tall boy signaled the the girl to come along. The girl hoisted herself up and faced me.

"That's my cue to leave", the girl stepped back and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "it was nice meeting you...uh-"

"Rosabella."

"I'm Cerise. Cerise Hood", and with a quick wave she left.

* * *

The bell had rung and Grimm wanted us at the auditorium for an assembly. Probably going to give us a lecture on how it is a privilege to follow in the footsteps of our notorious or prominent ancestors.

"-You know?"

Daring stopped in his tracks. He shook his head. It was clear that he hadn't heard a word of what Apple said. He had learned to tune her put whenever she'd move the conversation to marriage. He wasn't ready to commit... _to Apple._ She stopped only a few inches from Daring.

"Why'd you stop?" She pulled the strap of her tote bag up and pursed her lips. She had the look puzzled written over her face.

He walked closer and laced his fingers with hers, "Never mind." She used her other hand to remove her hair from her face.

Apple pulled Daring close to her and beamed, "Can't you just wait for Legacy Day?Before we know it we can live our happily ever after!"

Daring shrugged. He knew that he had to play along otherwise Apple will give him pity. That was something Daring didn't want to hear. _Oh, don't you want to be my prince?_ or, _But I thought we were both happy to sign the Storybook of Legends..._ Instead, he gave Apple a small nod.

"Definitely!" He tried to not sound dismayed. If she ever knew that Daring didn't like Apple in the way she thought he did, there would be hell to pay.

Daring gestured Apple toward the auditorium. "Ladies first." Apple smiled and walked over to a seat by Blondie. She eagerly patted the seat beside her. "This is wonderful!" Apple sang. Daring took the seat beside her and watched as Apple wrapped his arm around her. The sound of chatter died down as headmaster Grimm walked on the theater stage and stood behind the podium.

"Welcome to Ever After High!" I could tell Grimm wanted to sound enthusiastic, but gave off a earnest mood. He clasped his hands behind him and scanned the audience. His faculty were either behind the stage curtains or in the back or the auditorium.

"I must remind each and every one of you that classes start next Monday at regular time schedule- seven a.m."

Daring checked his surroundings before slouching down in the seat. He was still agitated- _kind of_ \- about earlier. Daring felt comfortable in his old position. Coach should have informed me that him that he was a new rank.

" -Orientation is tomorrow at eight for newcomers."

Milton Grimm had his gaze on a certain person. "I hope some of you choose to do the right thing and accept your destiny." Apple nuzzled her head into his chest.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rosabella rose from her seat. The thirty minutes of lecturing came to an end. I was still confused on what the girl said. She had forgotten her name, but who can blame her. She gave off a mysterious vibe.

"Rosa?!"

Rosabella turned around saw the nature enthusiast from this morning. This time she was with a few of her friends. One girl was short and petite. Her hair long and curly with a few streaks: turquoise, violet, and mint green. The other person was male. He gave off an edgy vibe. He had one hand on Ashlynn's shoulder.

"This is Rosabella?" asked the smaller girl.

The boy reached his hand out, "Don't mind Maddie." Rosabella grinned and gave a perplexed look to Ashlynn. "This is Hunter", she said a little too buoyant. Rosabella saw the gleam in his eye as he looked down towards her.

"Anyway we're headed towards the Glass Slipper. I can't decide between a D'orsay or Lita shoes?", She tapped her chin and focused on Rosabella, then at her shoes, "You have nice shoes! Do you wanna join?"

"Sure", Rosabella hesitantly said.

* * *

Daring Charming finished unpacking the last of his things. His roommate was this guy named Hopper. He was just some poetic nerd. We never did talk, but some people referred to him as that.

He was supposed to meet the team less than an hour for go over some safety procedures before tryouts next week. He plugged his iPhone into the outlet and set it on the nightstand. He grabbed his mouthpiece and duffle bag containing his pads and other under armour. He swung his jersey over his shoulder and left the dorm.

* * *

Rosabella took a spot near a mannequin. Ashlynn was pacing back and forth while holding two shoes of different pairs. Maddie was too busy scribbling on her notepad and Hunter was leaning against the wall, drifting asleep.

"Why don't you let your customers cast votes on which shoes should be in stock. The winning shoe can be discounted..." Rosabella said, fiddling with her necklace.

Ashlynn stopped pacing and her lips instantly curled into a smile. "Wonderful idea and it would conserve time. Nice job Rosa!"

Ashlynn disappear into the backroom. She smiled to herself. The silence was ended by a notification from a phone. Rosabella watched as Hunter dug into his pocket, stared at his eye, and had a fretful look in his eye.

"I have to go. Can you please tell Ashlynn, I'm sorta in a rush?"

"No problem", Rosabella watched as Hunter reached his hand to give her shoulder a small pat, "now hurry!"

Hunter looked back over his shoulder and gave her a smile. She was already making friends... _she_ _thinks._

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for finishing the first chapter of Red Rose. I appreciate it! The first chapter is long- I don't know how long the future chapters might be. I'll keep my fans posted.**

 **-Niya**


End file.
